Waking
by goldenflash100
Summary: You woke up on the ground covered in splotches of dark red, your in so much pain. Whats that you see in the distance?


Blood on your hands...  
Once, twice you blinked your eyes, and you finally opened them but they didn't do much for you. A thick fog hung in the air; you could only see a meter or two in front of you. You propped yourself up on an elbow, inspecting the light blue shirt you always wore. It was covered in various splotches of what looked to be a liquid, they were dark and it looked as if it was splattered onto you. You leaned forward to sit up right, but a burst of pain in the back of your head forced you to lie back down. It felt like someone had dropped a rock on your skull. You tried to sit up again, this time managing to push through the pain. A tear escaped the corner of your eye as you patiently waited for the pain to fade. You looked down at your legs. Your shorts also had various splotches on them of the same colour to those on your shirt. Your legs were covered in bruises and cuts, but the blood had already dried, although not all of it was yours. You looked to the right of you and spotted something glinting. It looked like your sword, so you reached out and firmly grasped its handle. It was sticky; you noticed this as you dragged it towards your side. It was the demon sword you found in your dad's dungeon, the dungeon he made for you... You lifted your hand to your face, a smear of red across the palm. Your head started to throb again and you lifted your hand higher to rub your temple. Then you noticed it... Your hat was gone! Your favorite hat that had been through so much with you... You felt your blond hair, it was matted and clogs of dirt clung to it. You looked around and you could see better now, the fog had thinned out and about ten meters away, you spotted some white material on the ground. Slowly you got up onto your feet, using your sword as a kind of walking stick. You slowly inched forward; the material now only lay a few centimeters from your feet. You lowered yourself to the ground and picked up your hat. It had dirt on it, so you gently brushed it off, although some had already stained the garment. You slipped the fabric over your head and felt safer already. It was nice to have something normal again, as everything had been anything but that. You glanced up and spotted a lump in the distance, it looked like a bag, a backpack...your backpack. You didn't have the strength you get up again, so you got onto your hands and knees and crawled there. You sighed with relief, it was your backpack. Instead of slipping it onto your shoulders, you slid it under your head like a pillow. You closed your eyes and rested. You were in so much pain. Physical pain, mental pain and emotional pain. 'It's too much to handle for a thirteen year old boy' you thought quietly. You lay there for ten minutes, but it felt like years.

You let your head turn to the left and you opened your eyes. Just a bit, just enough to see a slither of the outside world. You wished you were somewhere else, somewhere peaceful and friendly. You squinted your eyes; the fog was thicker here, just like when you first woke up. But, you saw something, it looked like a stick, but it wasn't made of wood. It was too far to see with this fog, so you dragged yourself closer. Two meters away, you realized that it was an arm. One meter away, you saw it was a dull yellow, almost orange. At this discovery, you threw yourself closer, filled with worry. You felt sick, you clamped your eyes shut, you didn't want to look, but you had to be sure. You opened one eye and gazed over the still body of your best friend, your dog, your...brother. You didn't see any movement, so you leaned down and placed your ear on his chest, his soft fur tickled your cheek. You listened, and waited. It was still quiet, you waited a bit longer, but you couldn't hear anything. A tear rolled down your cheek, leaving a wet trail as it left the corner of your eye, then another. "No..." You whispered to yourself, your heart almost as silent as the one you hoped to hear beating. You were about lift up head, but then you heard it. It was faint and you weren't sure if it was real. *thud..thud* You heard it again. Your heart skipped a beat and you burst into tears, tears...of joy. The joy of knowing the person closest to you, the one you had been through so much together, the one who was by your side through every problem that confronted you two. That they were alive. You collapsed onto him exhausted both emotionally and physically and sleep came quickly as your vision darkened. You slept peacefully listening to the beating of his heart; your head rose and fell with the intake and release of every one of his breaths.


End file.
